


No title

by Chthonic Moon (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dark, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chthonic%20Moon
Summary: In a journey into Vietnamese night market, Lithuania and Belarus goes through the shenanigans of getting lost before Lithuania was force to see a side of Belarus that he had always dismiss. Vietnam told the story of how Belarus had ruined her and Lithuania has to make a choice, to continue pursuing the Ice Queen or to let her go?
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Belarus/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	No title

"Liet." He did not hear her,white noise, white noise in his ears. 

"Liet." He, still stuck, still dreaming, still too absorbed in his own world. 

"Liet!" His eyes wide, nervous and shocked. Her eyes narrowed and murderous. 

"Oh I'm so sorry! It's just that, this market is so big and lively I can't take my eyes off it!" She sighed, her face was empty of emotions, but her arms crossed, drumming a rhythm of which he didn't know. Liet was torned, what did she even mention in their conversation that he didn't remember? 

"I've been trying to say that you are really rilling me up the walls for leading me around for 5 hours straight around the city, do you even have an idea of where we're even going?" Anger? Irritated? Exhaustion? What was it, Natalya? Why were you trying to convey?

"Um, I want to look at the night market and have some fun window shopping, you don't like that?" Not anger, he supposed. But definitely irritation. 

"I do, but we been through this place three fucking times, I'm getting fucking bored, bitch. Now are we going somewhere else or not?" His nervousness skyrocketed, stuttering. He opened his phone and frantically typing in every attraction he can remember. Hoping someone of them, or at least one of them, is gonna be a goldmine. 

But where are they now? Why were they at the night market? What is going on between them? Well easy, let's start from the beginning.

* * *

" No, Tolys. I didn't fucking come all the way from fucking Belarus to 'have fun' in Vietnam! Leave me alone!" Natalya was angry and harsh, like a hurricane destroying everything in its way. But Tolys didn't mind of course, that's part of her charms, her flaws and beauty. She may be loudmouth and rude, but there are times that she is quiet and reserved, philosophical even, and in those, he felt like he understood her better. He had always liked those small, fleeting moments. 

"C'mon, it will be fun, your brother said you should, he said 'It will liven her up'!" She glared at him intensely, her eyes pierced him with the most venom as per usual. She finally groaned, shutting the door, making him wince from the loud noise. He waited, and waited, time goes slowly, stressfully and agonisingly. He tapped his foot, looking around, body language reacted in a way that is very concerning to others. Finally, she opens the door, threatening auras surrounding her as she stomped out, wearing her best sunday dress. He internally fist bumped, he had always known that bringing up Russia would work. 

"You look-"

"Say I look nice and you're dead." He shut his mouth, choosing to keep his life as he followed her behind. He felt lucky to be able to walk behind her as he can hide his big, giant smile.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet, dipshit?" He stared intensely at the signs, trying so hard to read the Vietnamese words that he promised himself that he will learn it one day. He failed of course, because no matter how much he had learnt, he will never be able to remember how Pham The Hien is spelled. 

"Are you done yet? Or are you too stupid to remember what the road names is?" She growled, tapping her foot impatiently, he didn't want to admit defeat, he was the man, he knows the way, surely he can prove his manliness by walking into this alley that is not on the map?

"I think this is the shortcut, c'mon!" Natalya, the country of Belarus, looked at Tolys, the country of Lithuania, with a deadpan look, if words can described what the expression she is wearing, it would be 'Are you fucking kidding me?'. 

"I'm just gonna ask the locals." Tolys, in his final failed attempts at showing off his 'great' sense of directions. He grabbed Natalya's hand and pulled her in the alley. It was dark, gritty and smelled of piss, in short, it was disgusting.

"Argh, you idiot! We're lost now, how are we gonna get out?!" Tolys looked back on his phone, eyes wildin', palms sweaty. He saw Google Maps, the only direction app that he has ever downloaded, spinning like crazy. And in that moment, he knew he fuck up.

"Um… I guess… we're lost." As soon as the words left his mouth, a blood-curdling scream filled the air, breaking his eardrums.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The fact that Natalya nails are unusually long and sharp right now doesn't help his impending doom coming. Tolys, right at that moment, saw his immortal life fleeting in the wind. 

"STOP IT!" He heard a voice, a saviour, an angel! He turned to look and there they were, Vietnam in all her glory.

"Belarus! We talked about this! No killing in my alley!" He didn't know how, or even why Vietnam was here, but he was glad, ecstatic of the fact that she saved him from Natalya's wraith.

"Hi Vie-" He didn't even have time to collect himself before he'd fainted.

* * *

"Why does every time something happens, it's always you two?" A voice, harsh, a very harsh voice, rang out to his ears. He can already guess who it belongs to, it was Germany. 

"They didn't mean to, it was a misunderstanding." Booming, but soft, the voice of Vietnam reached his ears. Trying so hard to calm Germany down. He sighed in relief, feeling quite relaxed as he opened his eyes. 

"Misunderstanding? He- Oh, you're finally awake." Yes, standing in front of him was Germany, face shaped into a scolding and angry face, he felt dowry, and scared too, but not as much as the Wraiths of Belarus. 

"Germany, don't you even think of it." Just like Vietnam ordered, Germany didn't say a word, instead, he left the room, giving him air to breath. Vietnam on the other hand, scolded him.

"What are you thinking, angrying Belarus?" His eyes darted everywhere but her face, he perhaps didn't realise it at first, but he was back in his room at the hotel. Someone must have carried him here, but who?

"It's just a visit around the night market." She sighed debilitatingly. He felt bad for stressing her out. 

"You're lucky I was there, after you fainted, I had to carry you back here." Oh that's very embarrassing. With only a little bit of hope, he clinged on to the hope she didn't bridal carry him.

"Tolys, you know her the best, why do you even hang out with her?" He looked away nervously, she probably don't know about his-

"I know you have a crush on her but for fuck sake, stop hanging out with her." Oh. Oh no. 

"I like her… that's all…" She sat down on the bed, hand grabbing his face, pulling it closer to hers. 

"She. Doesn't. Like. You." He was terrified, fear growing in his bones as her stern face pierced him in his worst fear.

"I'm sorry, but!" She released him, arms crossing, her golden eyes locked into his eyes.

"But what?" 

"She…. I don't know… I feel like she understands me." Vietnam's eyebrows furrowed, was what he said sound so weird?

"But do you understand her?" I was about to speak, but he realised, he had nothing to retort.

"Well,I wish to-"

"That's not enough, you can't wish for something you can't ever have." She was quick, cut and short. He felt like a fly caught in a spider webs.

"What do you know?" His voice was quiet, pitiful and unconvinced. Vietnam's flaming eyes burned him, making him feel like he was in a purgatory. 

"She dated me, remember?" Oh, Yeah. 

"You know what she said about you?" It was a question he's always asked himself, he wanted to know, but he was scared of it. 

"She was passionate about hating you." Vietnam words stabbed him in the chest, he winced, face in his hands. 

"She was always like that." Vietnam drummed her fingers on the bed, a steady rhythm of annoyance and sarcasm in each taps of her fingers. Tolys wanted to die, but he can't, for now. 

"You wanna know the truth?" Vietnam's serious voice pulled him back to his senses. He peaked from the crack of his hands, waiting expectantly for an answer he knew he wouldn't like. 

"Nobody can love that woman." Fleeting, regretful and tired, she sounded like she was opening a wound that had cut deep into her bones.

"I loved her, I love her very much. She loved me also, but whenever I looked into her eyes, they were always like an ocean of sadness, of pains and regrets. She'll love you so much that she'll lure you in with her words, eating you alive until there's nothing left of you. Nothing but an echo of who you used to be." He listened, a warning of Natalya's darkness burrowed deep inside his mind. Natalya was what danger was as a human form. Natalya was the abyss of the deep sea, unnoticed, horrifying and soul-sucking. He knew, he knew all that but what did he do? He jumped into it, letting the darkness swallow him whole and eating him alive until there's nothing left of him. 

"That's what she is, and I cannot let that happen to me. Because I have lived long enough to know, that is not the way to live."

"Do you still wanna pursue her?" He found her words to be true, oddly comforting and wise, but it was his decision to make.

"Are you ready to take the risk?"

* * *

Remember that this my choice

Remember that this is my doing

Remember, that this was everything I wanted. 

"Natalya, open the door." No answers, no noise, nothing. Yet he had to know, what is it that she wants.

"I know I messed up but listen." He started, soft, wavering and fleeting. What was it that he was trying to convey? 

"If I was gone, would anything between us change?" 

"No, not a single thing." It was the answer, the answer she had finally given him, she couldn't see his face, she couldn't know what face he made.

All she knew, is that he was not hers, and she was not his.

She listened to the quiet sound of footsteps,

The door slowly creaked open. 

And all she saw,

Was no one at the door. 


End file.
